


Любовь и оборотни

by moonfish812



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfish812/pseuds/moonfish812
Summary: Написано на заявку Hobbit RPF Fest: Эйдин. Один из них оказывается оборотнем, второй пытается с этим свыкнуться. Не сказочное АУ, оборотни – это не нормально. ХЭ!
Relationships: Aidean - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Любовь и оборотни

Эйдан ввалился в свой трейлер, мечтая только об одном – добраться до кровати и проспать часов двенадцать. Но, бросив взгляд на вожделенное ложе, он замер на полушаге – на кровати, на груде какой-то одежды (странно, вроде, он не оставлял ничего) дрыхла большая коала. Эйдан ущипнул себя за руку, поморщился от боли и потёр глаза. Коала никуда не делась, наоборот, свернулась поуютнее и засопела. Поразглядывав когти на лапах, Эйдан решил, что голыми руками он коалу выгонять не будет, и вышел. Когда он вернулся, вооружённый длинной палкой и парой толстых рукавиц, коалы уже и в помине не было, груды одежды тоже. Зато в душе шумела вода, и на окрик оттуда высунулся мокрый взъерошенный Дин в одном полотенце вокруг бёдер. Эйдан сглотнул и безуспешно попытался отвести взгляд.  
– Извини, что я без предупреждения, – сказал Дин, – но ты сам дал мне ключ на всякий случай. У меня душ сломался.  
– Да всё нормально, – откликнулся Эйдан, прослеживая взглядом капельки воды, сбегавшие по груди Дина и впитывающиеся в полотенце. – Ты ничего тут странного не видел?  
– Нет. – Дин переступил с ноги на ногу и почесал кончик с носа. – Но я по сторонам не смотрел, сразу в душ пошёл. – Он как-то нервно передёрнул плечами и скрылся за дверью душевого закутка.  
Вышел, к большому сожалению Эйдана, уже одетым, от пива почему-то отказался, пробормотал что-то про усталость и сбежал к себе. Эйдан только грустно посмотрел ему вслед.

В последнее время Эйдану всё чаще казалось, что его чувства взаимны и если он перестанет сдерживаться и поцелует Дина, тот не оттолкнёт его, а ответит, и это не разрушит их дружбу, а выведет на новый уровень.

Но, похоже, даже их дружбе пришёл конец. После того странного происшествия Дин отдалился от Эйдана. На площадке всё было по-прежнему – Дин шутил и смеялся, выкладывался в каждом дубле, они с Эйданом всё так же понимали друг друга с полуслова, но, как только съёмки заканчивались, Дин сбегал, а если вечерами собиралась большая компания, старался держаться подальше от Эйдана, натянуто улыбаясь ему или кидая печальные взгляды, когда думал, что Эйдан не видит.

Всё это ужасно выматывало, и однажды терпению Эйдана пришёл конец. Едва дождавшись вечера, он решительно постучал в дверь трейлера Дина и, не дожидаясь ответа, рванул ручку. Дверь оказалась незапертой, и Эйдан вошёл. Дина в трейлере не было, зато на диване обнаружилась знакомая коала. Испуганно пискнув, она забилась в угол дивана, когти пропороли обивку. Эйдан закрыл дверь и сполз по ней на пол.  
– Значит, Дин променял меня на тебя? – Эйдан фыркнул. Было непонятно, зачем и откуда у Дина коала, но, кажется, это было единственное, что угрожало их дружбе. Надо просто дождаться Дина, всё выяснить и заодно дать ему парочку подзатыльников за то, что скрывал такое от друга. Но время шло, Эйдан уже устал сидеть на полу, а Дин всё не появлялся.  
– Ладно, зверюга, – Эйдан поднялся, – передай Дину, чтобы перестал прятаться от меня. – Повернулся, чтобы уйти и добавил: – Ужасно тоскливо без него.

Выйти он не успел – за спиной послышался какой-то шелест, и голос Дина произнёс:  
– Мне тоже ужасно тоскливо без тебя.  
Эйдан стремительно обернулся, больно ударившись локтем о дверь. На диване вместо коалы сидел абсолютно голый Дин и пытался натянуть на себя покрывало. Он неловко улыбнулся и уставился в пол.  
– Прости. Я не знал, как тебе сказать об этом.  
– Да уж. – Эйдан привалился спиной к двери. Он немного отстранённо подумал, что должен удивляться и не верить своим глазам, но был слишком рад видеть Дина и знать, что тот не хотел с ним ссориться. – И давно ты так?  
– Всю жизнь, – ответил Дин, по-прежнему глядя в пол. – Но обычно я хорошо контролирую себя, это временные проблемы.  
– А почему коала?  
– Не знаю. – Дин наконец-то поднял голову и встретился с Эйданом взглядом: – Это единственное, что тебя интересует?  
Эйдан пожал плечами.  
– Я не знаю, о чём спросить! – потом вспомнил фразу Дина про проблемы:  
– А почему ты перестал контролировать превращения? Что случилось?  
– Это пройдёт. – Дин снова опустил глаза.  
– Нет, Дин, хватит загадок! Что случилось?  
– У меня плохо получается контролировать превращения, когда я влюбляюсь, – тихо сказал Дин.  
Эйдан застыл у двери, осмысливая сказанное. Дин неправильно истолковал его молчание и начал оправдываться:  
– Прости. Я ждал тебя тогда в трейлере, хотел сказать… а ты всё не приходил, и я заснул, а потом… я знаю, что это безнадёжно, поэтому…  
Тут Эйдан ожил, в два шага оказался рядом с диваном, повалил на него Дина и забрался сверху. Покрывало с Дина удобно сползло на пол.  
– Какое безнадёжно! – засмеялся Эйдан, обнимая Дина и чувствуя, как тот обнимает его в ответ. – Ты меня чуть с ума не свёл! – Наклонился и наконец-то поцеловал.


End file.
